Angelsächsischer Kirchturm (Chronologie)
Die Chronologie der angelsächsischen Kirchtürme kann zum großen Teil festgestellt werden; auch wenn bei der großen Mehrzahl von ihnen (ca. 80%) die meisten charakteristischen Merkmale fehlen, die den angelsächsischen Baustil kennzeichnen. Beschreibung Die meisten Angelsächsischen Kirchtürme zeigen keinen typisch sächsischen Eckverband aus Quadern (Long-and-short work); ihre kleineren Fenster sind nicht doppelt ausgeschrägt, sondern haben eine einzige inwendige Ausschrägung; und es fehlen die Lisenen. Doch sind sie unverkennbar sächsisch und unterscheiden sich deutlich von dem typischen normannischen westlichen Turmstil, der zeitlich ab dem 11. Jh. auf sie folgte. Ihre Mauern sind dünner, ihre Formen schlanker; ihre Glockenstuhlöffnungen haben keine Mauervertiefung, wie es in normannischer Arbeit der Fall sein würde, sondern sind durch einen Mittelmauersäulenschaft (engl. mid-wall shaft) und einen durchgehenden Stein (engl. through-stone) geteilt. Die Kapitäle auf diesen Säulenschäften sind den normannischen, wie sie in der Normandie üblich sind, ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Vor allem aber unterscheiden sie sich in ihrer inneren Einrichtung - nach den Resten zu urteilen - von dem, was sich in normannischen Türmen findet. Lincolnshire-Türme Der Angelsächsische Westturm (Lincolnshire-Turm) war zur Zeit der normannischen Eroberung im Jahre 1066 eine typische Erscheinung im englischen Kirchenbauten; denn die Normannen entlehnten die Form und übertrugen sie in ihren eignen Stil. In der Regel drückten sie allerdings die architektonische Idee in ihrer eigenen Sprache aus; aber es gibt ein oder zwei Beispiele des Übergreifens, so dass ein paar wesentlich normannische Türme, wie z. B. in der St. Mary's Church, Hornby, Richmondshire (North-Yorkshire) oder der St. Andrew's Church, Boothby Pagnell (Lincolnshire), die Mittelmauersäulenschäfte der früheren Tradition zeigen. Dieses Übergreifen und das Fehlen der speziell angelsächsischen Merkmale, macht es beinahe gewiß, dass die ungefähr sechzig Lincolnshire-Türme , für die die eben gemachten Bemerkungen gelten, zur spätesten sächsischen Periode (11. Jh.) der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst gehören - Der Regierungszeit Eduards des Bekenners (1042-1066), wo der Kirchenbau sehr emsig betrieben wurde. Es bleiben ungefähr fünfzehn andere Kirchtürme übrig, in denen sich der Eckverband aus Quadern (Long-and-short work), Lisenen und doppelt ausgeschrägte Fenster mit Mittelmauersäulenschäften der sächsischen Tradition finden. Diese gehören zu einer früheren Periode der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst: vielleicht der Zeit Knuts des Großen (um 1020), wo viele Kirchen wieder aufgebaut wurden, die in den letzten Wikinger-Unruhen zerstört worden waren. Vielleicht gehören sie sogar einer noch früheren Epoche, der letzten Hälfte des 10. Jhs. an, wo unter König Edgar (957-975) und seinen Nachfolgern eine große religiöse- und als Folge davon architektonische - Renaissance im Gange war. Gedrehter Geländerschaft Da der gedrehte Geländerschaft ein frühes Merkmal des angelsächsischen Baustils ist, so dürften die Bauwerke, in denen seine Anwendung fortlebt, in das 10. Jhd. datieren. Dadurch ergibt sich das bemerkenswerte Resultat, dass die imposantesten und am originellsten angelsächsischen Baudenkmäler, die erhalten sind, dem 10. Jhd. angehören könnten. So z.B. die angelsächsischen Kirchtürme der: * All Saints' Church, Earls Barton * St. John the Baptist's Church, Barnack * St. Peter's Church, Barton-upon-Humber * St. Nicholas' Church, Worth (Chorbögen) * St. Andrew's Church, Brigstock (Northamptonshire) Angelsächsische Renaissance Aus allgemeinen historischen Gründen kann eingewendet werden, dass in Europa die architektonische Wiederbelebung, die die großen romanischen Baudenkmäler hervorbrachte, allgemein eher Anfang des 11. Jhds., als Ende des 10. erfolgte. Die Stellung Englands war jedoch zu der Zeit eine eigenartige. Die Regierung König Edgars (957-975) wurde durch eine große Blütezeit der Bautätigkeit gekennzeichnet. Es wird berichtet, dass Bischof Aethelwold von Winchester (904-984) zu jener Zeit König Edgar um „''alle Münster bat, die heidnische Männer (die Wikinger) vormals niedergerissen hatten, da er sie wiederherstellen wolle, und dass der König dies freudig gewährte''" (Anglo-Saxon Chronicle z. J. 963). Two of the Saxon chronicles parallel, (787-1001 A.D.) (Internet Archive). Ed. Ch. Plummer, on the basis of an ed. by J. Earle, Oxford 1899. Wir wissen auch, dass einige Bistümer in den Jahrhunderten der Wikinger-Einfälle zeitweise eingegangen waren, und dass sie in den Tagen Edgars wieder eingerichtet wurden. Die Wiederherstellung eines Bistums bedeutete natürlich den Wiederaufbau oder die Erneuerung der bischöflichen Kirche und hatte auch eine beträchtliche Bautätigkeit in den Land-Kirchspielen der Diözese zur Folge. Die ersten Jahre des 11. Jhds. wurden durch die Invasion und schließlich die Eroberung Englands um 993 durch die Dänen unter Swein Haraldsson verdüstert. Obgleich unter Knut dem Großen (um 1020) Anstrengungen gemacht wurden, die Verwüstung der Kirchen infolge der Invasion wieder gutzumachen, so erfahren wir doch nicht, dass damals so viel für die Baukunst getan wurde, als während der Regierung Edgars, ein halbes Jahrhundert früher. Es ist somit historisch zu rechtfertigen, wenn man einige der besten noch vorhandenen Beispiele Angelsächsischer Kirchenbaukunst der letzten Hälfte des 10. Jhds. zuschreibt. Turmzimmer Dieser Epoche der Angelsächsischen Renaissance (10./11. Jh.) gehört z.B. der Turm und das vorspringende Treppentürmchen der All Saints' Church, Brixworth an, als die Kirche nach ihrer Beschädigung durch die Wikingerüberfälle (9./10. Jh.) wiederhergestellt wurde. Ein ähnliches Zimmer findet sich im gleich-alten Turm der St. Mary's Church, Deerhurst in Gloucestershire (Abb. 41), wo ein rechtwinkliger Pilaster eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit einigen Merkmalen karolingischer Bauten aufweist, z. B. einem Kapital aus Ingelheim in dem Museum zu Mainz. Diese Angelsächsischen Kirchtürme der All Saints' Church, Brixworth und der St. Mary's Church, Deerhurst wurden augenscheinlich bewohnt oder jedenfalls von Zeit zu Zeit als Aufenthaltsorte genutzt. Dies führt zur auffallendsten Besonderheit angelsächsischer Westtürme überhaupt: Zu der Tatsache, dass viele von ihnen in ihren oberen Geschossen Spuren davon aufweisen, dass sie einst als Wohnstätten dienten. Sakristan / Küster-Zimmer Fast überall findet sich über dem Turmbogen, der im Erdgeschoß vom Turm in die Kirche führt, in der östlichen Mauer des Turms ein Türeingang, der mit dem Mittelgeschoß des Turmes zwischen dem Erdgeschoß und dem Glockenfiur in Verbindung steht. Dieses Mittelgeschoß bildet ein Zimmer, das später in den meisten Fällen für den Betrieb der Glöckner diente und mittels einer Holztreppe oder einer Leiter von unten aus erreicht wurde. Die Tür jedoch, die in die Kirche führt, ist ohne offensichtlichen Zweck, da sie weder mit einem Treppenabsatz noch mit einer Galerie oder Treppe in der Kirche in Verbindung steht. Wenn man heute aus ihr hinaustreten würde, so würde man etwa zwanzig Fuß auf den Fußboden der Kirche hinabstürzen. In zwei Fällen: in der Holy Trinity Church, Bosham bei Sussex (Abb. 42) und St. Mary's Church, Deerhurst, besteht an der Seite eines solchen Türeinganges eine kleine Öffnung, engl. squint (= Schielauge), die augenscheinlich dafür bestimmt war, einen Blick in das Innere des heiligen Gebäudes zu gewähren. Dies gibt einen Hinweis auf die Person, die den Turm als Wohnung genutzt haben mag. Es existiert ein mittelalterliches englisches Dokument aus dem Anfang des 15. Jhds., das den Sakristan der Kirche anweist, darin zu übernachten; und der Bewohner des sächsischen Turmes mag wohl der Küster der Kirche gewesen sein, der von dieser Stellung aus imstande war, den Altar mit seinen Reliquien und anderen Schätzen im Auge zu behalten. Wo kein "Schielauge" da war, konnte er durch den Türeingang hindurch beobachten, und dieser führte wahrscheinlich auf eine kleine Plattform oder Galerie, von wo aus eine Treppe oder Leiter die Verbindung mit dem Erdgeschoß herstellte. Weitere Türeingänge Einige Türme haben Türeingänge in derselben Mauer auf einem noch viel höheren Niveau, und diese führten in Räume hinein, die zwischen dem äußeren Dach des Mittelschiffes und einer inneren Decke eingerichtet waren. Abb. 43 zeigt die Einrichtung dieser Öffnungen in drei Beispielen: * A.) Holy Trinity Church, Bosham, * B.) St. Peter at Gowts' Church, Lincoln, * C.) St. Mary's Church, Deerhurst. Spätsächsische Charakteristika Die St. Peter at Gowts' Church, Lincoln Abb. 44 bietet ein charakteristisches Exemplar des spätsächsischen westlichen Turmes vom "Lincolnshire"-Typus. Die Glockenturmöffnungen zeigen Mittelmauersäulenschäfte; die kleineren Fensteröffnungen in einem solchen Turm sind inwendig ausgeschrägt, und die äußere Öffnung ist oft eine bloße Spalte. Es gibt einen oder zwei Fälle, in denen die äußere Öffnung eine Schlüssellochform annimmt, so z.B. in der Holy Trinity Church, Old Clee (Abb. 45). Nur in einem Fall ist anscheinend der ursprüngliche Abschluß der Turmspitze erhalten, nämlich zu St. Mary's Church, Sompting (Sussex) (Abb. 46 A), wo das Dach die Form des deutschen „Helms" annimmt (s. Helmdach), - ein weiterer Beweis für den Zusammenhang zwischen der späteren angelsächsischen und der austrasischen Architektur. Die St. Bene't's Church, Cambridge (Abb. 46 B) endete ursprünglich wahrscheinlich in derselben Art. Ein solcher Abschluß mit einer pyramidalen Kappe aus Mauerwerk, wie man ihn in dem frühnormannischen Turm (Abb. 46 C) und auch in den irischen Rundtürmen findet, lag außerhalb des Bereichs der Kunstfertigkeit des angelsächsischen Baumeisters. Für die Chronologie ist jedoch der westliche Turm der All Saints' Church, Earls Barton das interessanteste und zugleich das imposanteste Denkmal im Baustil der Angelsächsischen Kirchtürme (Abb. 47). Galerie Deerhurst, St. Mary's Church Fenster, RdGA Bd1, Taf.046, Abb.041.jpg|Abb. 41: Zweifache Öffnung in der östlichen Mauer des Turms der St. Mary's Church, Deerhurst. Bosham, Holy Trinity Church, RdGA Bd1, Taf.046, Abb.042.jpg|Abb. 42: Obere Tür und kleines Fenster im Turm der Holy Trinity Church, Bosham Angelsächsische Kirchtürme, RdGA Bd1, Taf.046, Abb.043.jpg|Abb. 43: Ostmauern dreier ags. Türme: A.) Holy Trinity Church, Bosham; B.) St. Peter at Gowts' Church, Lincoln; C.) St. Mary's Church, Deerhurst. St. Peter at Gowts, Lincoln, RdGA Bd1, Taf.046, Abb.044.jpg|Abb. 44: Westturm der St. Peter at Gowts' Church, Lincoln Old Clee, Holy Trinity Church, RdGA Bd1, Taf.046, Abb.045.jpg|Abb. 45: Schlüsselloch-förmige Fensteröffnung im Turm der Holy Trinity Church, Old Clee Angelsächsische Türme RdgA Bd1, Taf.047, Abb.046.jpg|Abb. 46: Abschluß dreier ags. Türme: A. St. Mary's Church, Sompting; B. St. Benet's Church, Cambridge; C. Priestholm, Puffin Island. Verwandte Themen Quellen * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 580 ff. Art. Angelsächsische Baukunst, § 34 ff. (E). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Bauwerk Kategorie:Englisches Kirchenbauwerk